


Plastic Stars

by boyslushie



Category: Toy Story (Movies), Toy Story 2 - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, cute toys being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woody's a bit clueless, and his best friend, Buzz, is a bit obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Stars

**Author's Note:**

> very recently i found this ship and i'm hella into it, enjoy this fluffy little thing i wrote!

Andy shut the door behind him, and after waiting a few moments for the footsteps to fade, Woody sat up, batting his eyes and stretching out. He heard the clattering of other toys getting up as well, grinning as he spotted his best friend Buzz walking towards him.   
“Hey there, Cowboy.” Buzz chirped, patting Woody square on the back, right on the pull string ring, causing him to lurch forward and knocking his hat into his face. Woody giggled, blushing a bit as he adjusted his hat, smile widening. He threw his arm over the astronaut’s shoulder.  
“Howdy, Buzz!” He replied cheerily, looking down at Buzz. It wasn’t long before the others showed up at their sides. Jessie rode in on Bullseye, nearly falling off when Rex turned around too fast, smacking him with his tail. After a few minutes of dumb jokes, mayhem, and laughter, Woody noticed a speck of pink glitter on Buzz’s face. He reached forwards, leaning in close, much to Buzz’s dismay, and wiped it away with plastic fingers. Buzz’s face had turned bright red and his eyes went wide. Woody looked at him in confusion, Buzz clearing his throat and composing himself, unable to look Woody in the eye. Jessie broke into laughter, only adding on to Woody’s confusion.   
“Why is everyone acting so weird?” He inquired, looking Buzz up and down. Before Jessie could say anything, they heard the sound of the door handle turning. They all returned to their positions before the door swung open. Andy ran in hurriedly, grabbing a sleeping bag and both Buzz and Woody before running back downstairs and out to the car. He slammed his sleeping bag and backpack into the trunk and tossed the toys into the back seat, buckling into the passenger’s seat as his mom started the engine. After twenty minutes of driving they pulled up to a beautiful blue one story house. Andy was greeted at the door by a smiling young boy who looked to be the same age as him, dark brown hair that was almost in his eyes and a pair of big black rimmed glasses. Andy waved goodbye to his mother and ran inside, toys and sleeping arrangements in his arms. Several hours later, and the two boys are fast asleep in their sleeping bags, surrounded by game controllers and snacks in the living room. Buzz and Woody were tossed off to the side of the room, where they began to stir, getting up and making their way through the open door to the empty guest bedroom. They scanned the room for a good place to talk, noticing the large window looking out over the empty street and proceeding to help one another up onto the windowsill. Woody unlatched the lock on the window, helping Buzz push them open. The slight breeze hit them as they sat on the edge of the window, white curtains flowing behind them. The night sky was a clear, deep blue, littered with thousands of stars that shined in perfect reflections on their polished plastic eyes. Woody glanced off to the side, catching Buzz staring at him with a fond smile. He blushed, averting his eyes and trying to think of a conversation starter. He piped up after a few moments,  
“The stars sure are bright out here. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He tried. Buzz chuckled and sat back on the palms of his hands and sighed.   
“It sure is, but it could never be as beautiful as you.” He hummed. Woody’s eyes widened in surprise and he glanced over to the other toy. Buzz looked him in the eyes, causing Woody’s features to soften.  
“Y’know Buzz, it’s so weird to think we didn’t used to get along, heck… I even hated you at one point. But now, I’m more in love with you than I ever could have imagined being in love with anyone.” Now, it was Buzz’s turn to be surprised.  
“You’re serious?” Woody just nodded in response and turned back to look at the sky, moon shining in his starry brown painted eyes. Buzz moved his hand on top of Woody’s, a grin spreading across his face as he moved his fingers up between Buzz’s, lacing their hands together. Buzz scooted closer, resting his helmet against the cowboy’s shoulder and Woody clenched his hand, sighing deeply. They sat like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s company, until Woody turned his head, thumbing over the red button at the base of Buzz’s helmet with his free hand. The astronaut gave him a quizzical look,  
“May I?” Woody asked. Buzz nodded and Woody pressed it, clear plastic helmet springing back halfway with a click. He lowered it the rest of the way with his hands, pushing it down between the black rubber slits on the back. His eyes roamed Buzz’s soft plastic features, taking him in as he moved closer. They stared into one another’s eyes, faces so close they were almost touching. Buzz smirked, bringing a hand up to rest against the other’s face before closing the gap between them. Woody took off his hat, pushing into the kiss lit with passion. It was tender and soft, just as Woody had imagined it in his head so many times, but even better. He laid his hat to the side, Placing hands on either side of Buzz’s face before breaking the kiss. He sighed, staring at Buzz’s face again, but now with a new perspective.  
“It’s strange to think, we’re just a couple of toys, intended to be some kids’ playthings, but yet somehow we’re fated to this, to be here, together. A cowboy and an astronaut, who woulda thought, eh Buzz?” He chuckled, grabbing the hat and placing it firmly on Buzz’s head. Buzz giggled, face practically glowing red.  
“I couldn’t be happier with my fate if it means I get to spend this eternity with you.” Buzz mused, pulling Woody in for another kiss, the moon setting in the distance behind them. They’d have to close the window and go back to the kids at some point, but for now, in the soft blue hues of the late night, they’d take whatever time they could get together. Woody rested his head against Buzz’s shoulder, “At least until sunrise.”


End file.
